Passive vibration damping occurs when vibrational energy is converted into heat in a viscoelastic material, a fluid, or a gas. Common examples of passive vibration damping include rubber washers (viscoelastic material) used in attaching motors to their frames and shock absorbers (fluid) in a vehicle. One disadvantage with most materials used for passive viscoelastic vibration damping is that they only perform well in a narrow range of temperatures. For example, rubber washers typically become rigid at temperatures below zero degrees centigrade and will degrade and/or burn at temperatures at/above several hundred degrees centigrade. Nevertheless, viscoelastic materials are usually preferred for vibration damping because they: 1) have only the motions associated with the vibrations; 2) have no moving fluids or gases; and 3) require no electrical controls and power associated with active vibration damping. There exists a need for improved viscoelastic materials having applicability in a wide temperature range.